If You Had Power over Life and Death...
This is a public page, anyone can add! Please don't edit others' responses, and sign yours ~Qibli77 If you had power over the life and death of warrior cats, WHO SHOULD DIE AND WHO SHOULD HAVE LIVED? Simply add a sub-heading under one of these headings and explain why you want this character to do whatever you want them to do (stay alive forever, come back to life, or die). Oh and make sure to sign. (Like I said before.) If you sign, I will add your content category!! Who should stay alive forever Graystripe the immortal guy I love Graystripe he has been alive since the beginning of book one and is one of the oldest Clan cats so HE SHOULD STAY ALIVE ~Qibli77 yES and also he should have became leader - SFS Mistystar Well... Just because. -SFS Snowkit no explanation for this whatsoever ~Sunset I think snowkit should not only come back to life BUT HE SHOULD ALSO HAVE HEARING!!! - Arimoonstartiger Who should come back to life Moonflower She didn't deserve to die the way she did! Hawkheart murdered her and didnt even get punishe- atoll the seawing True about Hawkheart. LEAFPOOL!!!! Why, why, WHY DID SHE DIE IN A ROCKSLIDE??? ~Qibli77 EXACTLY!!! She should have lived! Especially since Squirrelflight came back to life in the same accident! WHY NOT LEAFPOOL?! Sorreltail, please... Sorreltail was one of my favorite characters why did she have to die???? ~Qibli77 Cinderpelt She should not have died. Since she did, they could have at least done her reincarnation right. ~Starflight897 Cinderpelt's 'reincarnation' was one of my biggest pet peeves. She died unfairly. Her brain got thrown in another cat's brain. It's so frustrating that they just did that and were like: "Welp we're done now!" ~Aira WHY CINDERPELT!? D: ~ -Skypee-dat-doggo- All the kits/apprentices This includes Snowkit, Acornpaw, Swiftpaw, Bluebellkit, and more (you can add more kits or apprentices to this list). How come Cinderpelt, who lived a good, long life as a medicine cat, be reincarnated, when these cats had a short life and didn't even get to become warriors! -SFS Why do the Erin's still eat forest mushrooms >:C ~ -Skypee-dat-doggo- Hollyleaf They brought her back just to kill her off. That was stupid. She endured so much, why not let her have a few seasons of rest and normal warrior-sy stuff? Maybe settle down with a mate? (Personal vote is Ivypool, although they are technically very, very distantly related, but that doesn’t matter as Graystripe’s parents are siblings) -Starflight897 i agree! - Arimoonstartiger I loves Hollyleaf!!!! She was such a good character.....and I preferred her personality to Lionblaze’s, Jayfeather’s, and DoveWing’s. They literally also killed her to say that it WASN’T her. So she dies, like, sorta for a lame reason. -Aira BRING HOLLYLEAF BACK!!!!!!! -Frostwing2615 HOLLYLEAF IS MY FAV, WHY ERINS, NOW I AM SAD BC ERINS KILLED OFF HOLLYLEAF AND BROUGHT HER BACK TO KILL HER AGAIN D:< ~ -Skypee-dat-doggo- WHY, WHY HOLLYLEAF?! SHE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. ~Lilinkin Plot Tigerstar (TPB) I know he’s a villain, but he shouldn’t have had all his lives ripped out of him at once by a cat half his size. Besides, he’s a good, well-developed character. -Crystalcat137 That's true, he is well-developed! And it was kind of an annoying death, like what are the chances of happening upon ONE CAT that damages NINE OF YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS AT ONCE??? Like really? ~Qibli77 ^^ -Sky Scourge was p o w e r p l a y i n g - Moonwing Mosskit She was only a kit and could have been a great warrior! She deserves to have another chance and be a warrior. This goes for Swiftpaw, Shrewpaw and all those other kits and apprentices.- Atoll the SeaWing Bring the poor kitten back! (Or make another cat named mosskit in ThunderClan) ~Lilinkin plot No cat should have to go through this! also Bright Guardian Akira made a warrior cats opposite day video on youtube and the mosskit one is moss''wing'' which is mosskit as a warrior sorry of this is long XD! - Arimoonstartiger Ashfur His character was amazing and he had a great personality. Brambleclaw is a fox dung for stealing his girlfriend! All of his actions were justified and a certain someone, not saying who (death glares Hollyleaf), didn’t have to murder him!!—Piggyxl Sorry, but no. - Moonwing I don't even know what to say to this. Yes, Bramblestar x Squirrelflight is a horrible ship, they don't work together well, they have a bad relationship, and it was more logical for Squirrelflight to choose Ashfur when she picked Bramblestar, but there is no way Ashfur's actions were justified. That would be like a teenage boy getting rejected, then burning his ex's children. That is in no way anything approaching justified. Hollyleaf didn't have to murder him, sure, but Ashfur was being entirely irrational and was a danger to the Clan. True Who should die Bramblestar He lost all personality and UUUUGGGH ~Starflight897 Yes, off with Bramblestar! -SFS He used to be more of a good character! -Aira He was already boring in the past three arcs but I guess he had to get even more boring. There's not even a SHRED of personality left in him. TPB and FQ (Firestar's Quest) potrayed Bramblestar best. -Mooneffects Squirrelflight She came back to life. She should have stayed dead. ~Starflight897 Ugh, yeah. She's so annoying at this point, I don't know how Bramblestar tolerates her. -Mooneffects Lionblaze He's too boring now and he's already starred in TWO ARCS! TWO!!!! ~Qibli77 Lionblaze is a perfect example of how the Erins desperately tried (and failed) to polish a blank slate. -Mooneffects Yeah, Lionblaze needs to die. ~Lilinkin plot Tigerheartstar He’s just... annoying, that would be the word. -Crystalcat137 Why does he and Squirrelflight get to come back to life but ACTUAL GOOD characters like Hollyleaf, Sorreltail and Cinderpelt ARE STUCK IN STARCLAN -Mooneffects Tigerheartstar is worse than Tigerclawstar. He is too insufferable. ~Aira Breezepelt He should've died in the stoats, but no, Dumbpelt is all 'redeemed' now -Mooneffects AGREED. ~Lilinkin plot Heavystep Heavystep died, like, 3 TIMES FROM GREENCOUGH. The Erin's are so lazy they are reincarnating a side character to kill off again just for plot. I would kill off Heavystep PERMANENTLY so the Erin's aren't so lazy about reincarnating characters to kill off. -DeertailXOXO Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Lilinkin plot) Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Content (DeertailXOXO)